


阿比盖尔知道了

by laevateinnWillis



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 16:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laevateinnWillis/pseuds/laevateinnWillis
Summary: 威尔猛地回头，发现汉尼拔正站在自己身后。他放松下来，叹了口气：“认真的吗，汉尼拔？我已经十年没有出过外勤了。”“正好可以检验一下你的技巧有无生疏。”“去你的。阿比盖尔呢？”“她到家了。我给她吃了半片安定。”威尔搓了把脸。“我去拿防水布。草地上的血迹也得清理掉。开你的车？”汉尼拔点头，于是威尔冲自己的小屋走去。没走两步他突然停下来，说：“阿比盖尔绝对是你的。你的种。”汉尼拔微笑了，浅浅地露出牙齿。“我可不会那么笃定。”他说。





	阿比盖尔知道了

十二岁的阿比盖尔套上牛仔裤和夹克，打理好自己才到肩膀的黑色头发，下楼时看到门廊上自己的背包旁边放了一只装了两个便当盒的小提袋。她在心里叹息一声，对汉尼拔说：“威尔说他会做午饭。”

“他当然会。”汉尼拔从晨间新闻中抬起头来，“那里面只是西兰花和甘蓝沙拉，还有我做的酱汁。温斯顿在等你了。”

温斯顿在玻璃门那边快活地摇着尾巴。天气很好，阳光让大狗的毛显得更加蓬松，像刚出炉的烤面包。阿比盖尔背上包，汉尼拔走过来帮她调整肩带，把翘起来的一两根头发理顺。他俯下身来好让阿比盖尔亲亲他。

“我走了。”阿比盖尔松开他的脖子，“爸爸再见。”

“替我向威尔问好。玩得开心。”汉尼拔替他女儿打开门，“去吧。”

阿比盖尔两只手小心翼翼地捧着陶瓷便当盒在法国的乡间小路上走着。汉尼拔的房子地处郊区，可好歹离学校只有五分钟车程；而威尔的小屋坐落在某个偏僻的角落，从家到那儿大概要走半个来小时。阿比盖尔七岁起就认识这条路了，何况还有忠心耿耿的温斯顿跟着她。她自己一点也不担心，汉尼拔和威尔看起来好像也不，不像她同学的父母，哪儿都不让他们单独去。不，让她担心的不是这个。是她的两个爸爸，每次他们选择分开住一段时间，就一定出了什么问题。

倒不是说他们俩过不下去——阿比盖尔见过那种貌合神离的父母，小学时坐在她后排的杰夫的爸妈就是。第一次看到的时候伯纳德夫人挽着伯纳德先生的手臂，脸上带着笑容，那时候阿比盖尔就觉得怪怪的，好像那两只挽在一起的手臂隔了一层膜。汉尼拔和威尔在她面前的身体接触不算多，但那起码都是坦诚的。三年级的时候杰夫的父母要离婚，闹得很大，阿比盖尔听到伯纳德夫人在教室办公室里哭，杰夫在教室里坐立难安，之后一个星期没来上课。后来又说婚是不离了，杰夫说爸妈和好了，说这话的时候他目光一直飘，战战兢兢的，和之前那个只会扯女孩儿辫子的小恶霸判若两人。阿比盖尔什么也没说。

她问过汉尼拔为什么他和威尔要分开住。他回答说这样可以让双方都冷静下来，以免做出什么会让他们后悔的事情。他说这是在解决问题，不过他没提及到底是什么问题，还向她保证问题决不是源于她。阿比盖尔没问下去，大概意识到那是爸爸们不想让别人知道的事，就好像阿比盖尔自己的秘密一样。那秘密藏在威尔小屋边上的树林里，只有温斯顿知道。反正大狗也不会说。

她当然也明白爸爸们的矛盾不是她的错，但是她有点觉得解决它也是她的责任。毕竟这种时候只有温斯顿和她往返这两座房子，作为会说话的那个，她总得起点作用。

威尔的房子坐落在荒野中央，背后是一片松树和杉树的混交林，沿着森林边缘是一条小溪。房子的门总是开着，因为人迹罕至，而且当无人居住时，附近的流浪狗可以有个地方睡觉。这里狗并不多，基本上每只都认识威尔。阿比盖尔扫视一周，只看到两只懒懒地在门廊上打哈欠，其他的大概的跑出去撒欢了。她伸出手指敲敲开着的门。

“阿比盖尔。”威尔戴着工作手套，转过身来打招呼。他在修什么东西，尽管阿比盖尔不知道那是什么。她总觉得威尔会修一切东西：马达、壁炉、屋顶。还有一次是她的裙子。她在灌木丛里追一只兔子时枝桠把裙子撕了个大口子，威尔把裂口补好了。“别告诉你爸。”他说，脸上的表情有点调皮的味道。她回到家，在汉尼拔看到缝线时只是装作无辜的样子。

第二天威尔就回家了，被阿比盖尔偷看到他和汉尼拔在厨房里亲吻。这是她解决问题的众多经验中的一个，不过这一个并非出自她的思量和安排。再说，她也不能每次都用同一个办法，再撕坏裙子，汉尼拔会失望的。她比那聪明。

“嗨，威尔。”她把便当盒放在流理台上，背包搭在餐桌上。“汉尼拔叫我替他问好。他做了沙拉。你在修什么？”

“我在做一个小车床。”威尔说。温斯顿从阿比盖尔脚边挤过去，威尔摘了手套摸摸它的头。“完成之后我可以给你做串手链，如果你想要的话。你要喝点什么吗？”

“好啊。”阿比盖尔应道，一边打开冰箱门，找到冷水壶和一盒柠檬。她做了两杯柠檬水，给自己加了半勺糖，然后掏出三角函数的作业。尽管才十二岁，她已经跳了两级了，虽然爸爸们好像不觉得这很奇怪。十四岁的同班同学似乎也看不出什么区别。接下来一个半小时在令人惬意的沉默中度过，然后阿比盖尔放下笔，晃着腿问道：“午饭吃什么？”

“鲫鱼。”威尔放好工具洗了个手，“你可以来切生姜。”

“我起码可以帮忙刮鳞。”阿比盖尔注视着水池里游来游去的鲫鱼，声音里带着点殷勤。

威尔扫了她一眼，把厨房剪从中间分开，递给她一片刀刃。“好吧，”他说，“别割到手。”

她才不会。阿比盖尔把左手食指塞到鱼的鳃下，拇指按着鱼唇，三根手指托着鱼身，右手从下往上刮。鱼鳞被倒翻起来，鱼尾轻轻地挣动着。她熟练地刮完两面，仔细地去掉鳍周围的暗鳞，把鱼下巴上的厚鳞削掉。

威尔接过她处理好的鱼，手指抚摸过鱼身。即使是最苛刻的审视也挑不出刺来。“很干净。”他点点头，从刀架上取出一把刃稍窄的厨刀，按着鱼身从下腹开始拉一道长长的口子直到鱼颚。刀锋贴着肚皮进去，翻了一下，内脏就被完整地挤出来。

阿比盖尔目不转睛地看着。这个过程她已经看了太多次，以至于闭上眼也能在脑中完美地重复画面。她的手太小，剖腹的时候鱼会滑走，但她相信再大一些就能和威尔做的一样好。午饭过后威尔打发她出去玩了，她在屋后的树林子里逗留了一会儿，和往常一样在三点钟回汉尼拔家。

还没进门她就听到一个女声。是穆勒小姐，她的法语老师和班主任。噢，她想起来了，之前穆勒小姐要她爸爸参加家长会，她临时扯了个谎说汉尼拔到巴黎参加会诊了。威尔不怎么会讲法语，所以一直没法到学校去，这点穆勒小姐是知道的（其实威尔会，而且挺流利，但是他常常对陌生人摆摆手，要阿比盖尔告诉他们他不会讲法语）。但是汉尼拔自她上初中以来还没参加过学校活动，穆勒小姐都有点着急了。她当场叫阿比盖尔给汉尼拔打电话，要亲自跟她爸爸谈谈。

阿比盖尔面不改色地拨通电话，但心里清楚只要一对质就知道她说汉尼拔出差是在扯谎了。她靠着墙，脚尖点着地，准备被揭穿。“……菲尔医生，阿比盖尔和我说您因为到巴黎参加会诊而不能出席家长会了。”穆勒小姐把手机举到耳边，但阿比盖尔还是可以清楚地听到电话那头的杂音。一阵电流干扰声过后，汉尼拔的声音传过来：

“是的，穆勒小姐。请原谅，让我换个安静些的地方。”过了几秒，他说，“这几天是威尔在照顾阿比盖尔。”

穆勒小姐又讲了几句什么，语气明显缓和了。汉尼拔就是有这个能力。“……那么我下个星期六做一次家访，这样方便吗？”最后她说。

“乐意之至。”汉尼拔说，把谎圆得天衣无缝。阿比盖尔松了口气，随即把这件事抛在脑后。

她敲了敲门才进家，打过招呼以后，汉尼拔让她上楼去。阿比盖尔回到自己的卧室，躺在地板上，耳朵贴着毯子。细小的声音稳稳地传过来：“……坐在阿比盖尔后面的那个男孩子，杰里·伯纳德，被其他女孩子反映说经常有一些粗鲁的举动，但是阿比盖尔不怎么和我交流，您知道她有没有被他欺负过吗 ？”

那家伙，阿比盖尔暗自思忖，就是她不想让汉尼拔去参加家长会的原因。那混蛋是杰夫的哥哥，小学时杰夫坐在她后排，像个诅咒似的，中学是杰里坐在她后排。如果说杰夫在父母的矛盾发生前是混蛋中的翘楚，那杰里就有过之而无不及，而且似乎完全没受到父母的影响。之前因为杰夫的关系，汉尼拔和伯纳德夫妇有点不愉快，要是又一次在家长会上碰面，就算汉尼拔有喜怒不形于色的风度，阿比盖尔也拿不准伯纳德先生会不会惹是生非。虽说她没有亲眼见过汉尼拔冲谁发脾气，但是还是不要见识的好。何况他和威尔之间还有问题没解决呢。

“据我所知没有。阿比盖尔知道如果有麻烦就一定能从我和威尔那里获得帮助，如果有的话她会说的。”

杰里的确不是什么麻烦。他不过是个夸大其词的可怜虫，恶作剧也不过是几个老把戏。他最爱吹嘘自己认识一个混黑道的大哥，还说得煞有介事的。像阿比盖尔这样转学来的低年级生总是他欺负的目标。第一次他这么干时有个叫萝丝的女孩站出来为她撑腰。后来每当他要挑阿比盖尔的毛病时，阿比盖尔就冷冷地盯着他，仿佛把他的心事都看穿了。他就瞪着眼恶狠狠地说：“看什么看？”这下明眼人都知道他在虚张声势。他的确有心事。有一次放学后他把阿比盖尔堵到操场的一个角落，正当他恶语相向时，阿比盖尔冷不丁发问：“你为什么不回家？你父母还没有和好，是不是？”杰里怔了一下，她接着说，“你的弟弟杰夫，他可不敢像你一样一天到晚在外面游荡，欺侮低年级同学。他只会把自己关在房间里，听父母因为他吵架。如果你回家，他们吵架的主题就是你了，对吧？”

杰里眼眶涨红了，脸上的表情完全不是一个十四岁的孩子应该有的恐怖。“你知道什么？贱人！”

“而你不过是个不敢回家的懦夫。”杰里抓住她的手臂，指甲死死嵌进皮肤里，“你胆敢再跟着我，我就让全班都知道你是个胆小鬼。”

杰里咆哮了一声。正当他的拳头要挨上来时，一个校工从操场另一侧看到了他俩。“干什么！松开！”那校工叱道，阿比盖尔乘机摆脱钳制，飞也似地跑走了。

“那就好。”穆勒小姐说，“之前我们班上一个叫萝拉的女孩子晚上家里进了小偷，她惊醒了，结果反而被那个小偷重伤，现在还因为脑震荡躺在医院里。许多同学因为这事受了惊吓。阿比盖尔跟您讲过这个吗？”

“她说了，我和威尔陪她到医院去看了萝拉。萝拉是阿比盖尔的好朋友，发生了这种事真是不幸。”

他们到医院的时候，萝拉还在睡觉。呼吸面罩里雾蒙蒙的，苍白的被单下女孩子的皮肤像纸一样单薄。呼吸机上数字跳动着75、76、75。阿比盖尔摸了摸她的手，感觉像在摸没有温度的石膏娃娃。萝拉的妈妈在擦眼睛，汉尼拔走过去扶着她。威尔把手搭在阿比盖尔的肩上。她想问：萝拉会活下来吗？这不该问出口，所以她只是看着威尔。威尔明白她的意思，就像每一次她不想开口的时候一样，但他没有给她一个肯定的答案。威尔知道什么是委婉，但他从来不会骗她。阿比盖尔很感激这一点。

“……请您不要把我问的问题告诉阿比盖尔。我们宁愿孩子们免于这些忧虑。“穆勒小姐从座位上站起来了，高跟鞋哒哒响。

可惜她的愿望落空了，阿比盖尔想，反正都能听到。不是说墙壁隔音效果不好——要是在别人家，她不需要贴着毯子也能听到——而是阿比盖尔的耳朵太灵了。这又是一桩汉尼拔和威尔都应该却不感到惊讶的事；在这个家里，威尔的眼睛能抓住别人看不到的细节，汉尼拔的鼻子能敏锐过机器，好像他们的女儿也得有些异人之处才说得过去。

耳朵太灵了就好像多了个老师，阿比盖尔知道许多同龄人不该知道的事，也知道了许多不想知道的家长里短。不过她的耳朵也曾救了她一命。一周前的一个晚上，阿比盖尔睡不着，就从床上坐起来，仔细听爸爸们卧房里的动静。平常她会听到一些压低的交谈声，听不清说什么，但足以给她安慰。但是那天晚上汉尼拔和威尔很安静，只能听到窗外树叶的簌簌声。她翻身下床，摸到书桌边拿出上个生日汉尼拔送给她的笔记本电脑。

搜什么呢？她挪回床上，披了条毯子，又一次向网页里输入“汉尼拔”。

汉尼拔证件上的名字是埃克托·菲尔，威尔的则是威廉姆·菲尔。但是在家里他们俩从不这么叫对方。

搜索结果和往常一样：一个迦太基将军，一个推特发得太多的美国参议员，一个小说人物，其他都是没用的信息。

阿比盖尔叹了口气。她早就放弃搜索威尔的名字了。“威尔”是个太常见的英文名。

正当她试图再睡一会儿时，窗外响起了窸窸窣窣的声音。接着是嗒的一声。

弹簧刀。阿比盖尔睁大眼睛。她太熟悉这个声音了，因为威尔的小屋里有个抽屉放着各种弹簧刀和猎刀。而且她从电视上看到过，有些刀能穿过窗之间的缝隙从外面把锁转开。

阿比盖尔小心翼翼地合上电脑，用毯子裹紧自己，蹑手蹑脚地下床。她几乎是滚向房门，转下把手时不可避免地发出咯吱一声。窗户轧轧地移动了一点，窗帘飘起，一瞬间阿比盖尔看到了一双陌生的、饥饿的眼睛。什么东西堵住了她的喉咙。窗子猛地移开，一只手臂伸进来。手上果然握着一把弹簧刀，刀子明晃晃地反射着月光。

本能。阿比盖尔掀开毯子冲他脸上砸去，在两句压低的诅咒声中迅速开门、关门、反锁。她背靠着门滑坐下来，还能感受到门后歹徒徒劳地拧动门把。过了一会儿房间里的响声不见了，阿比盖尔试着站起来，但是腿还在发抖。她应该去警告汉尼拔和威尔。

可是她挪不动路。

声音从爸爸们的房间里传来了。乒乓，落地灯倒了。刺啦，布料划开的声音。肉体撞到地板上的闷响。撞到床柱，尖叫，噗的一声，像厨房剪捅进鱼腹的声音。吹泡泡一样的呼哧呼哧的喘气声。声音渐弱，忽然啪地一声灯开了，然后是微弱的交谈声。是英语。英语不是阿比盖尔的母语，讲得那么快，听起来有点吃力。争论之中，她只听到威尔提高声音说：“还真有你的风格，**莱克特医生**。”

汉尼拔大概说了句去看看阿比盖尔之类的话，然后门打开了，背后的光让阿比盖尔看不清威尔的脸，只看到凌乱的卷发和汗衫。威尔看到女儿正站在自己房间的门口，一言不发地望着他。他快步走过去，蹲下来揽住她的肩膀：“没事了。没事了。你有没有受伤？”

阿比盖尔摇摇头。她有许多问题要问，但是喉头堵住的感觉还没过去。威尔把她抱起来，放到她自己的床上，替她掖好被子。正当他直起身的时候，阿比盖尔拉住他。

威尔握住她的小手。“我不会走的。”他把书桌前的椅子搬过来，捡起那条毯子盖在自己肩上。“睡吧。”他说。

阿比盖尔奇异地安心睡着了。

阿比盖尔被早餐的香气撩醒，才发现刚刚又做了那个晚上的梦。唯一不同的是那一次第二天早上醒来，威尔还睡在她床边。今天是星期天，她用完早餐后还是去威尔家。

一路静谧，只有听惯的自然声音。走到差不多一半的时候她突然站住脚，回头环视四周。

“温斯顿，你听到什么没有？”

大狗支起耳朵，困惑地摇摇尾巴。

一棵树上的几只灰椋鸟惊飞，沙沙地扑棱翅膀。一只松鼠从枝桠上蹦下来，歪着脑袋揉搓自己的腮帮子。

她到的时候小屋里没有人。阿比盖尔绕着屋子走了一圈，才看到威尔在树林的旁边，拄了把铁锹。几只狗围在旁边，尾巴耷拉着。温斯顿晃过去，脑袋搭在前爪上，鼻子贴着泥土。老汉娜在，佐伊也在，但是麦克不见了。麦克是一只十一岁的法国斗牛犬，毛已经秃得差不多了。

“麦克……死了吗？”她轻声问。

风自林间吹来，草叶的絮语回答了她的问题。

“当狗狗死的时候，它们会害怕吗？”

威尔放下铁锹，就地坐下来。阿比盖尔照做了，牛仔裤贴着新鲜的泥土，感觉有种奇怪的温润的舒适。威尔握住阿比盖尔的手，郑重地说：“会的。”他顿了顿，“可能每个有生命的物体都本能地畏惧死亡。也许死亡某种意义上造就了生命的意义。”

他不知道阿比盖尔有没有听懂，但是她深棕色的眼睛认真地凝视着他。这双眼睛忽然把他送回十五年前，他在疗养院里第一次握住女儿的手。

他清了清喉咙，从外套口袋里摸出一串木头珠子手链套在阿比盖尔的手腕上。“做好了，”他语调轻快地说，“喜欢吗？”

阿比盖尔微笑了，明媚的脸像日光一样穿透时间的溪流。“喜欢。”她说。

这天下午阿比盖尔是骑车回去的，之前她和萝丝一起玩的时候把自行车落在威尔家了。初秋的风拂过她的脸，让她想起暑假里和萝丝一起骑车去游泳馆的时光。她们玩够水之后在淋浴房打闹，就在那时阿比盖尔听见了隔壁的争吵声。

“我一分钱都不会给他！丹尼尔是你们迪布瓦家的孽种！”

“……求你了，雅克，今天是孩子出来玩的日子，别在这喊那么大声……”

阿比盖尔听出来这是伯纳德夫妇的声音。雅克是伯纳德先生的名字，其他的她听得一头雾水。

“你听到了吗？”她戳戳萝拉。黄头发的女孩咯咯地笑了，“你说什么？水声太大了，我什么也听不见。”

“伯纳德夫妇在吵架。”阿比盖尔小声说，“丹尼尔是谁？迪布瓦又是谁？”

“又偷听？”萝丝开玩笑地拧了她一下，“怪不得杰里觉得你是讨厌鬼。”阿比盖尔不甘示弱地挠她痒痒，萝丝只好求饶，“放过我，阿比！迪布瓦是伯纳德太太的娘家姓。我也不知道什么丹尼尔。”

她们嬉闹了一阵，决定出去吃冰淇淋。甜点之后阿比盖尔邀请萝丝去她家吃晚饭。快骑到门口时，阿比盖尔突然听到厨房里传来响动。是英语，讲得不快但吐字不清，夹杂一些低沉的喉音和摩擦声。厨房窗帘拉着。

阿比盖尔抹了把脸。她挤出个微笑：“窗都关着，我爸还没回来。”她边说边走到门边，把钥匙藏在衣服隔层里，“……我钥匙呢？萝丝，我车兜里有钥匙吗？”

“没有，”萝丝喊道。

“真是的，”阿比盖尔懊恼地说，“我肯定是忘带了，对不起呀。”

“没关系，”萝丝善解人意地说，“我们等一会儿好了，你爸爸快下班了吧？”

“我不知道，”阿比盖尔说，“不如我们去威尔的小屋吧，那边也很漂亮，而且他从不锁门。”

她们俩在威尔家捣了番乱，萝丝走的时候快五点了。新自行车被泥水溅得一塌糊涂，干脆扔在威尔的工具间。

阿比盖尔走到家时先敲了敲门，然后再摸出钥匙打开，意料之中地没听到任何古怪的声音。“汉尼拔？”她喊道。

“阿比盖尔？”汉尼拔的声音只比平时沙哑了那么一点点，“如果你要到厨房来的话请等一下。威尔恐怕在学做新菜的时候碰上了点小麻烦。”

阿比盖尔竖起耳朵，果然听到威尔的低笑和佯怒的骂声。“知道啦，”她应道，“我先去洗澡。”

她走向楼梯，但中途换方向绕进了后院。贮藏室有个带暗门的地下室，和厨房的地下室相连。她一直想去那看看，可惜没有机会。

地下室光线不好，又相当阴凉，只穿短袖短裤的阿比盖尔起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。地方不小，东西却不多，只有一张金属的长桌，几只钢架子，空的大玻璃罐，没有开机的冰箱，还有一些工具：斧头、电锯、铆钉枪。这些东西威尔也有，他会做点木匠活儿。汉尼拔和威尔的声音从头顶上传来，像钻过了一根极细的管子，很费劲才能听清楚。阿比盖尔爬上窄桌，凉气从脊背透上来，叫她长长地出了口气。听到微比蝴蝶振翅的声音，阿比盖尔才屏住呼吸：

“我告诉过你不要在厨房做。“

“你也没有认真拒绝我的提议。”

“唔……推卸责任倒还像以前一样自如，莱克特医生。”

“难道你认为我有什么地方不如以前自如了吗，威尔？”

噢，对了。那是阿比盖尔第一次听到威尔管汉尼拔叫莱克特医生，算上小偷那回总共有两次。阿比盖尔思索着。她突然一按车闸停下来。温斯顿一路小跑地跟着，此时正坐在后腿上呼哧呼哧地吐舌头喘气。“安静。”阿比盖尔命令道。有什么东西在跟着她。

她说不准那是什么。

不过她还是一路骑回家。晚饭后她躲进卧室，往电脑里输入“汉尼拔·莱克特”。

最近的一条关联信息是十三年前。接下来看到的图片让她感觉森林里那些被她钉在地上活剥了皮的兔子根本算不上秘密。怪不得有一次回家汉尼拔检查她手指划伤的时候只是轻嗅了一下就露出了心照不宣的微笑。

阿比盖尔裹紧毯子，不知疲倦地向下拉动网页。在图片的闪动中，她忽然感觉有什么一直无法解释的事可以解释得通了。

温斯顿一瘸一拐地跑到家里时，威尔正在为他的狗群做午饭。大狗气喘吁吁，还不忘咬住威尔的裤子往外拉。“嘿，放松。”威尔捋了一把温斯顿的耳朵，“怎么了？”他在裤子上擦了把手，将信将疑地跟着温斯顿朝屋外走去。

没走出二十米他就看到了。

一具尸体突兀地陈列在林间稀疏的草地上。腹部中央一刀，向上割开，看出血量和喷溅模式应该是捅到了大动脉。被害人的头被割掉了，看手法十分吃力。尸体的手和指甲上粗看只有泥巴，没什么血迹和头发。衣着普通，大概是个十几岁的男孩。尸体非常新鲜，血液几乎都没结块，只是变成了暗红色。威尔捏着自己的鼻梁。钟摆摇晃。出现在他脑中的第一个想法是：现在把它搬走藏起来还来得及。

突然闯入想象的脚步声让他汗毛倒竖。威尔猛地回头，发现汉尼拔正站在自己身后。他放松下来，叹了口气：“认真的吗，汉尼拔？我已经十年没有出过外勤了。”

“正好可以检验一下你的技巧有无生疏。”

“去你的。阿比盖尔呢？”

“她到家了。我给她吃了半片安定。”

威尔搓了把脸。“我去拿防水布。草地上的血迹也得清理掉。开你的车？”汉尼拔点头，于是威尔冲自己的小屋走去。没走两步他突然停下来，说：“阿比盖尔绝对是你的。你的种。”

汉尼拔微笑了，浅浅地露出牙齿。“我可不会那么笃定。”他说。

他们开车到家的时候，阿比盖尔正在书房的一张沙发椅上酣睡。简单地处理完尸体后，他们回到书房。威尔抬头与汉尼拔对视一眼，径直坐到沙发椅边上握住女儿的手，汉尼拔就站在门边上望着他俩。

阿比盖尔在一阵战栗中惊醒，睫毛上还噙着泪水。威尔扶她坐起来，俯身与她平视：“你愿意告诉我发生了什么吗？”

回答他的只有哽在喉咙的呜咽声。他安慰地拍拍她，准备朝汉尼拔使个眼色：“……等你愿意说了再告诉我吧。”

“我很害怕，”阿比盖尔突然开口，“他冲过来抓住我的肩膀，我不知该怎么办……我……”

“没关系，”汉尼拔说，“现在你安全了。”

“那是谁？你的同学吗？”威尔问道。

“……杰里，他叫杰里。”阿比盖尔抽噎着说，“我该怎么办？”

“我们会处理好的。”汉尼拔语气和缓地说，“无论发生什么我们都会爱你。现在去洗个澡怎么样？”

威尔瞪了汉尼拔一眼，还是站起身。“等等。”阿比盖尔叫住他们，“威尔。汉尼拔。为什么你们给我起名叫阿比盖尔？”

“呃……”威尔和汉尼拔迅速交换了个疑问的眼神。汉尼拔抿起嘴，威尔会意地接下去，“我们一直想要个女儿。为名字这事起码愚蠢地吵了十四个月，直到你降临了也没决定。于是我们就决定先用这个名字。决不是因为……”汉尼拔几不可察地摇了摇头，于是威尔停下不说了。“去泡个澡。你太紧张了。”汉尼拔建议道，“我去准备浴室。”

威尔坐回沙发椅边上，轻轻取下阿比盖尔手腕上的珠子手链。“沾血了。”他只是这么解释。阿比盖尔按住他的手，泪汪汪地瞧着他，看得威尔心软下来，在她额头上亲了一口。“我会再给你做一串的。”他说。

“你会回这儿住吗？”阿比盖尔紧张兮兮地问。

威尔沉下脸观察女儿拧成一团的表情。“我会的。”他最终说，“但这不是因为……我是说，汉尼拔是什么样的人，或者我是什么样的人，不代表你就得是什么样的人。明白吗？”

阿比盖尔迟疑着，像个小孩一样用力点头。

这天夜里躺在柔软的床铺上时，阿比盖尔感觉自己还泡在下午的浴缸里，或者在一条没有航向的小船上。她睁眼盯着黑暗，下午的事还历历在目。她又偷拿了威尔的猎刀，怂恿温斯顿和她一起追赶兔子。正是那时她又听到了陌生的呼气声。

“出来，”她站定，冲着声音的方向喊道，“我发现你了。”

杰里从一棵树后面现身，脸上惊讶混着恼怒。他走近一步，露出惯常的凶恶表情。“你知道萝丝是怎么受到袭击的吗？”杰里阴恻恻地说，“因为我叫我大哥给她点苦头吃。接下来就是你了。”

阿比盖尔背在背后的手握紧刀把。“丹尼尔是你哥哥，”她忽然想通了，“不过他不是你父亲的儿子。他是你母亲的私生子。他抢劫是因为你父亲不给他生活费。”

“你撒谎！”杰里吼道，“你等着吧！丹尼尔会在你睡着的时候给你来上一棍，然后你就会和萝丝一样躺在医院里，再也发不出烦人的嗡嗡声！”

“你跟着我，是因为一周前丹尼尔答应你要来我家，但他失踪了，对不对？”阿比盖尔退后了一步。温斯顿仍躺在远处哀鸣，刚刚他被一处灌木绊倒，一直在原地打转。“你想知道他去哪儿了，是吗？”她已经退到底，背贴上了树干。如果她现在往回跑，就算跑不掉，喊威尔，威尔也能听见。

但是她不想。鱼太滑了。兔子变得没有挑战性。

“你哥哥进错了房间。”她眯起眼睛，有点享受激烈的心跳，“他进到我爸爸的卧室。威尔把他撞晕在床脚，汉尼拔把他开膛破肚。他的叫声就像猪哼哼。”

杰里安静下来，恐惧和愤怒同时在沉默中酝酿。

“他尝起来也像猪。”阿比盖尔微微屈膝稳住重心。有一种感觉铺天盖地而来，几乎把她压倒，但她已咂摸出个中的美妙滋味。“汉尼拔第二天早上做了洋葱炒里脊。”

火候到了。

杰里猛地冲过来，揪住她的衣领。“骗子，”他嘶嘶地说，从鼻子里喷气，“你要为你说的话付出代——”

噗的一声，两个人一齐看向下方。血滴滴答答地从杰里的腹腔里淌出来。杰里扭住她的肩膀，阿比盖尔使劲一提，伤口豁得一下扩大。就像鱼的内脏流出来了一样，她想，多么**自然**的事。

她把杰里推开，后者应声倒在草地上。猎刀是还不回去了。阿比盖尔走到溪边，洗去手和脸上的血污。夹克只好不要了。裤子上有几个血点，看上去很像泥印子。

她走回杰里旁边。男孩还在喘气，不过嘴边已冒出血泡。不能让看到他的人一眼就认出他是谁，她想，伸手去割他的脖子。

一只血手扯住她的手腕。阿比盖尔吓了一跳，不过很快恢复了镇定，毕竟杰里已经没有什么力气了。她甩开手，轻轻安慰道：“嘘，嘘。这样下去你会死得很久。这附近野狗特别多。”她重又举起猎刀冲脖子切下去。切断脊椎骨花的时间比她想的要久。她用外套包住头，去看了看温斯顿。大狗已经能踉踉跄跄地站起来了，摇了摇尾巴试图跟上她。阿比盖尔拍拍它的头，“去找威尔。”她说。

她捧起那颗头，忽然听到一声细微的“阿比盖尔”。是从她被血浸透的外套中传出的，伴随牙齿咯咯打架的声音。她一下子掀开衣服，头颅随着猛烈的动作滚落到地上，砸到地上时头颅的眼睛刷地睁开，紧紧锁住阿比盖尔。它的嘴唇一张一合，就像坏掉的留声机一样唱道：“阿——比——盖——”

她猛地坐起来，只感到两腿之间湿漉漉的。阿比盖尔把手伸到内裤里试探，却发觉是一种陌生的、黏稠的液体。灯被啪地一下打亮。红色。刺目的红色像映在草地上那样映在床头灯白色的塑料开关上。

她来初潮了。

汉尼拔已经同她解释过什么是月经。对这个她并不慌张，只是抱着纸巾朝卫生间挪去。路过爸爸们的卧室时她抑不住好奇停下来偷听。

“说真的，她到底是你的还是我的？”

“我不知道。”

“你真的会放弃掌握主动权的大好机会？”

“我向你许下过诺言。”

“唉。”房间里传来翻身的声音，“轻一点，轻一点。”威尔说，“我当初一直希望这一天不要到来。”

“难道你没有预料到它会到来吗？”

“……也不是没有。”威尔闷闷地说，“有你在什么都可能发生。你说她是什么时候知道的？”

“我猜不到。这种调查的能力很像你。”

“你怎么不说……唔。”威尔的话被一阵被褥摩擦声打断了，“算了。”他歇口气，“我怀疑你喂她吃的东西有问题。”

“你也在吃我做的东西。”

“是啊，自从我开始到你家吃饭我就开始不正常了。”

“你管那叫不正常吗？”

“……该死，慢点，阿比盖尔要听到了。”

阿比盖尔面红耳赤地溜走了。

“她真……”看到躺在摇篮里的婴儿的第一眼，威尔失语了，半天没说出话来，“她真可爱。”

“她的确很美。”汉尼拔说，“你想好名字了吗？”

“没，”威尔说，“就……天哪。她到底是你的还是我的？”

“我不知道，”汉尼拔说，“我们俩的精液样本都采集了，我要求他们随机取的。”

“得了，”威尔翻了个白眼，“这话你留着在床上哄我吧。”

“我认真的，”汉尼拔说，“这样你就不用害怕你的天赋影响你的孩子了。万一出了什么事可以怪到我头上，不是吗？”

“你真甜。”威尔假笑了一下，不过给了汉尼拔一个真心实意的吻，“不管怎样，到她能步你的后尘之前还有很长、很长时间，而且我才不会让你得逞。”


End file.
